


Tattletale

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Revenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattletale

Lavender tried not to laugh. George had been warned about playing pranks during mealtimes, but he had disobeyed once again Now he was being punished and humiliated. Snape's furious face was only slightly less red than the Weasley boy's.

Gleefully, she snuggled into Ron's arm. Ron tried to pull away, but she wasn't about to let go.

No one messed with Lavender for long. Snape had been delighted to hear about the twin's pranks. If only he had managed to catch both twins. Served George right for teasing Ron about her.

She happily finished her meal, oblivious to George's glares.


End file.
